Too Far Gone
by MushuThePowerful
Summary: Cat is being abused by her boyfriend Will. but she cant leave him. Beck wants to help in more ways then one. and what is this terrible secret that Cat has? BAT and later JARI  warning self harm and abuse and femslash
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fans of fiction. So this is my first story so please go easy on my. Thanks sorry If this seams a little of character I will try better and reviews are really welcomed.**

**so this is a Beck/Cat story with probably some Tori/jade later. if you dont like that pairing let me know.**

**Summary- Cat is being abused by her boyfriend Will. can Beck help. and what is her terrible secret? (warning some self abuse and abuse on general)**

**(Cat's pov) **

His fist slammed into my face for what felt like the millionth time. I cried out in pain but he ignored me. Finally he was done. He picked me up and made me stand on my feet.

" you better put some ice on that before any one sees it." Will said as he let go of my shoulders. "if only you would just listen to me then I wouldn't have to do this."

I looked up at his green eyes. There was a small peace of me that believed what he always says to me that I'm worthless and only he will love me. That was a small part of why I stayed with him. He was my safety net. And if I was honest with myself the only one that I knew truly loved me. But I was scared of leaving him. Not only my safety but the secret I was hiding from the world. Only he knew and if I broke up with him he was surely going to tell every one and I could not let that happen

I brushed a bright red strand of hair away from me before answering him.

" I promise I wont tell anyone tomorrow I will look normal as ever" I said trying to sound my cheery self.

He smiled at me with that smile that I knew meant that he was pleased. " Good now go clean your self up" he kissed my for a minute while I ignored the pain that the kiss gave me. After he walked away I ran all the way to my place.

Before I even got to the door I herd my parents yelling at my brother and at each other. I doubted that they would notice me come in they never do. But still I went to the back door. Once I got to my room I sprang for the shower and rinsed all the blood away from my body. The pain was getting almost unbearable so I got changed and crawled into bed. Befor I closed my eyes I looked at my phone.

Beck had texted my twice about the homework. I almost smiled at the thought of him. Almost.

**Ok so that was my first chapter I will hopefully update soon. And if I made spelling/ grammar mistakes really sorry. Please review that would be awesome. Until next time. Ttyl **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone. I hope you liked the first chapter of my story I'm hoping to get a little bit more of BAT in this chapter so stay with me. And as usual I own nothing (unfortunately) so R and R please**

(Cat's pov)

I woke up the next morning feeling as if I had been run over by an elephant. I but I tried to walk it off. As if nothing had happened, got ready for school. When I walked down stairs the first thing I saw was the broken lamp on the ground. I had a vague idea at who had knocked it down but wasn't that interested. I was used to this by now.

Once I got to the table I saw my brother. And this time I was smiling. He was the only reason I hadn't run away yet. Yes I found him weird but he was. And my parents would not let up on him about what my parents call "choice of beverages." He looked up at me from the table and his almost always-grim face turned into a smile.

" Hey shorty" he joked. "What's that supposed to mean?" I said getting defensive. But he just laughed "that your short sis what are you like 5 feet tall?" he asked trying to get me to spas out. But I ignored him because at that exact moment there was a nock at the door.

"Oh people yay," I said trying to get my spirits up as I raised to the door. I wasn't used to people coming to my house before school but I was actually exited non-the less. As I opened the door the wonderful scent of Beck's colon met my nose. I smiled only beck could make me forget the pain right now. And there sure enough was Beck's standing at my door.

"hey cat I was driving by and wondered if you wanted a ride" he said with his usual half smile on his face. "yes I would love one" I said jumping up and down. "lets go lets go lets go" I said running out the door. But before I got to the car Beck's voice got me. "Cat you might want my backpack" he was obviously trying not to laugh.

"I knew that" I chirped going back inside. I got my bag and put some shoes on because it would help to. And turned just in time to see my brother questioning Beck.

"So are you dating my sister?" he said giving Beck one of his most terrifying looks. "What oh no I have a girlfriend and she's not really my type." Beck answered nervously. My heart sank _im not Beck's type. He has a TYPE?_ I probably should have let it go but all I could say was my trademark "what's that supposed to mean?" beck seeing his mistake stuttered " n-nothing I mean you nice pretty and smart so you are my type but I-I I'm gunna meet you in the car." And with that Beck ran to his car before he could make things worse.

"Well I think that went well" I said "bye bro" and shut the door before he could say another word.

I skipped down the path towards Beck's car and got in. without looking at him. As he drove away I started to play with my hair. After a couple of minutes he broke the silence. " Cat" he started. "Im sorry I said you weren't my type I was just trying to get your brother to not kill me." When I didn't say anything he added. " Come on Cat don't be mad at me. Please. Ill bye you a red velvet cupcake." At the mention of the cupcake I perked up. "Really you promise?" I asked. "ya at lunch I promise. " Beck smiled and all anger was drained away.

The rest of the car ride was uneventful I talked most of the time about this duck I had met in my dream and he told me what it meant. I was actually feeling really happy until I got out of the car at school. The second I shut the door behind me a pair of hands grabbed my wriest. I looked up to see Will's furious face inches away from mine. Beck saw and walked around the car to stand beside me.

"Hey Cat I thought we talked about this." He said with a menacing look in Beck's direction. "its not what you think" I said. "Hey man let her go it was just a ride" Beck said almost forcing Will to move with his voice. Will let go of my wrists. But he grabed my into a kiss before letting me go completely. "Sure" he said to Beck. "ill see you at lunch then cat." And he walked away.

Once he left Beck looked at me "are you ok he was grabbing you pretty hard there." His eyes were so filled with concern I wanted to cry. " Im fine really but I have to go if I don't want to be late" and with that I walked away. Scared that Will would hurt me because I had gotten a ride with Beck. As I walked away my phone buzzed it was Beck the text me "_hey Cat just wanted to make sure we were still on for that cupcake? Text me" _ I smiled and hoped that Will wouldn't find me before then so I could go.

**Ok so that was my latest chapter I hoped you liked it. Any spelling mistakes I am sorry for. Also I like Cats brother and want to add him but I don't really have a name for him yet. If you could give me ideas that would be great. Please review even burns would be appreciated. Ttyl.**


	3. chapter 3

**Hi all so this is my 3****rd**** chapter im hoping im doing well feedback is insanely appreciated. Im not so sure about this chapter im trying now to focuses on characters that are not only Cat also please not that there is a tiny bit of Jade/ Tori so if you don't like them just skip that part. Anyway enjoy! (warning a little language and violence) **

(Beck's pov)

I started walking to my locker after class thinking of Cat and Will. I had never seen look like that. So filled of anger. It looked like he would have punched Cat if I hadn't been there. No, no he wouldn't who could ever hurt poor innocent Cat. No he wouldn't hurt her.

I kept walking but the feeling of unease only grew. When I finally got to my locker I shoved my stuff in and started to walk away to my next class when a hand grabbed my shoulder. I turned around so see Will standing in front of me. He looked furious. To me the only thing I cold think of was_ if looks could kill_.

"Hey Beck" the way he said my name made it look like he had acid in his mouth. "I think we need to have a talk." "Ok about what?" I asked trying to sound nonchalant.

"You know what" when I didn't answer he rolled his eyes and said "Cat you've been hitting on her, I just wanted to make you remember that she's MINE and I don't take kindly to you trying to steel her."

I wasn't sure if I should laugh or just walk away but I settled for saying, "there's nothing going on between me and Cat, I have a girlfriend remember?" "For now" he sneered. "But when that goes down the tubes remember to stay away from her." he started to walk away before I yelled "what is _for now _supposed to mean?" he just started laughing but answered "ask her about what's been going on. More specifically ask her about Tori." And with that he walked away still chuckling.

The way he said that last part really bothered me. So I decided to ditch Sikawitz's class and went to party on the roof to think about everything. By the time lunch had rolled round Cat had texted me saying she couldn't make lunch, and I had no idea where Jade and Tori were. But Robbie well to be more specific Rex told me that he saw them in Sikawitz's class so I headed there.

When I got there I saw both Jade and Tori arguing as usual I was about to walk in when I saw Jade walk over and KISS Tori I was so shocked that I barged in yelling crazy things like "what the, but you, girlfriend. Hate each other, WHAT." They were both so surprised that neither answered right away which only made me splutter more.

Finally Tori said "Beck you wanna sit down while we explain?" "Ya that's probably a good idea" I said sitting in a chair. "Explain away." "Thanks" Tori said. "well it all happened when we had an assignment together last week. We were joking about making it a love scene then we actually made it a love scene. And then one thing led to another." After that Tori seemed lost for words so jade took over. "And we've been dating ever since. Beck im so sorry I should have told you its just we haven't made it official yet im sorry." And she really looked like she meant it. I looked up at the face I thought I was in love with for the past two year. And realized that what I felt for her was love but more like a sister than girlfriend.

"Its ok." I said smiling a little now. "Jade we have been together a long time and lately I haven't made you happy. But now you are I really hope it works out." Both Jade and Tori were beaming obviously happy I wasn't upset. Tori walked over and placed an arm around Jades shoulders. Jade automatically put her arm around Tori's waist. The girls looked so happy together it was almost impossible to be made at them. "Under the condition that you guys make it official." I said smiling now too. "And I get to say I dumped you" I added that last part to Jade and ran out before she could say anything.

**(Cat's pov) **

I walked to find Beck for lunch when someone grabbed and pushed me into an abandoned hallway. I looked around and saw Will there his face inches from my one. He looked livid. Bu before I could say anything he punched my in the gut so I couldn't make a sound. Then he through me against the wall yelling things like: "you bitch I aid stay away from Beck" and with that he kicked me in the ribs, hard. He hit me again and I found my voice. So I screamed. He was about to hit me again to shut me up when I got up to try to run. I almost got away when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

(Beck's pov)

I was walking to try to find someone to talk to. My head was buzzing and just when I was about to give up and go get my missed assignment. I heard someone scream. That voice sounded so familiar. I started to run towards the sound. Who was it. Then I realized that sound had been Cat, that's why it sounded so familiar. "Cat" I screamed. I was scared now. "Cat where are you?" I herd another sound much weaker but still Cat's. I ran towards it. I rounded a corner. That went to a hallway. But I couldn't see or hear her anymore. But then I herd Will's voice. He sounded angry. And I had a feeling that if I found Will I would find Cat. No matter what state she was in.

**That's would be the end of the third chapter. Thanks for reading. Please R and R. im not really sure how to spell their teachers name so I tried my best. And if that's not how Beck acts really sorry. Thanks and hopefully update soon. Ttyl. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok here is the fourth chapter of this story. It would be amazing if you had ideas I should add in this. Thanks guys and special thanks to ****ravenanalia, ..Seddie, 506thpir****, and ****femslash-addict. Thanks guys please R and R and a little language but I think you can handle it. Also im sorry it took so long**

**(Will's pov)**

She's cheating on me. That's the only explanation. That bitch was cheating on me. Not just with anyone with BECK. He is the one person I refuse to lose my girl to. So really she got what so deserved.

She tried to fun away. Tried was the main word. Unfortunately for her I was to quick. I crabbed her wrist and that was when we heard him.

"Cat?" Beck called. "Cat where are you?" I looked furiously at the trembling girl in my grasp. "Now you've done it," I growled. And then I threw her against the wall. When she hit it she mad a loud squeak that was probably her lame attempt at a scream for help.

"Shut up" I yelled as I punched the nearest wall. Knowing even now that Beck was on his way to save Cat.

I looked down and almost yelled in surprise. Cat was not at my feet were I had left her. I spun and just caught a glimpse of flaming red hair as it disappeared around a corner.

I had just enough time to slightly clean myself up before Beck came around the opposite corner Cat had disappeared from. The second he saw me he ran up and shoved me against a locker. "Where is she?" he spat.

(Beck's pov)

I was running to her. The only thing in my head was _if he hurts her ill kill him. _That thought was the only thing that kept me going until I got to a hallway that's only residence was Will. The second I saw him I felt more anger than I had ever felt in my life. It was a weird sensation I always was classified as a easy going guy. But the anger I felt now was even scaring me.

When I reached Will. He didn't even have a chance to say anything before I pinned him to the wall. " Where is she?" I demanded trying to put as much menace in those words as possible. Will stuttered before speaking which was not helping his case. "Who?" Will asked. _Strike two _I thought but answered "Cat where is Cat I herd her scream, then herd your voice so I know you were with her."

For a moment will looked stuck but then his hansom futures returned to normal and he answered "Cat scream gosh then we should go look for her." His answer only made me angrier but I didn't have time. "If I found out you hurt there will be hell to pay." I threatened as I let him go. He looked a little scared but I didn't have time. I left him there to go look for Cat. Hopefully she was ok. If she wasn't I don't know what ill do.

(Cat's pov)

I ran into the nearest girl's bathroom. I couldn't let anyone see me like this. Especially not Beck. He of all people could not see the week side of me. He wouldn't under stand. No one would. There were so many reasons I wasn't leaving him. But nobody would get it. Especially, not the secret im keeping. No one would could no that. Will was the reason I had trusted issues. I wish I could tell someone. I really wish I could tell Beck. But he wouldn't look at me the same. And Beck meant everything to me. So for now I will let myself get abused. Until I can come clean. _Or until he kills me. _Said the nagging thought in the back of my head. _No_, I thought back. _I will not die like this. If I have to ill die fighting. But not die like this_.

**Hey so that's it sorry if it's a little corny at the end. Reviews are always amazing. Please do it for the children. Anyways thanks ttyl.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews. In this chapter I hope some secrets will be reveled. Thanks. Please review its all that keeps me going.**

(Beck's pov)

I ran around the whole school looking for her. But nothing. Then I herd I soft sound coming from the girl's bathroom. "Cat" I asked hesitantly now suddenly nervous. "Cat is that you?"

For a moment nobody answered. Then a very soft whisper came from the door. "Beck please go away im not in the mood"

The way she said it freaked me out even more. She sounded pretty bad. I couldn't help myself she was in trouble and I needed to help. "No Cat im coming in." I announced before walking in.

The first thing I saw when I walked in was the small patch of blood on the ground. The second thing was that Cat was nowhere to be found. And the third was that she had locked herself in a bathroom stall. I walked over to it not sure whether or not to laugh.

"Cat please come out I know your in there." I said not really expecting her to come out. "Beck" her voice sounded to tired " please just leave me alone." But of coarse I couldn't. "Cat I swear if you don't come out I will crawl under to get you." I herd a soft chuckle but no movement. So I crawled on the ground and slid under the bathroom door. I was surprised that we both fit in the tiny stall. And even more surprised to find that I could still fit under the door. When I looked up from the floor I saw Cat huddled in a sweater that was to big for her. She was in a ball so I couldn't see her face. But the ay she was breathing I could tell her ribs hurt. I took the only step towards her I could. But even that made me really close. But I slid to my knees se we were eye to eye and said:

"Cat please looks at me." When she didn't I said again "please." She took a deep breath than gasped in pain. Obviously her ribs really hurt her. But she finally looked up. I had to stop myself from gasping because it would have scared her. Her face was basically the same but a lot of futures were different. She had a black eye. And since she was crying and the water was rinsing away al lot of make up. It also reveled the black you she was hiding. Her lip was puffy and there was a cut on her cheek that was bleeding. "Cat" I whispers as a gently stroked her cheek. She closed her eyes at the touch and remands that way even though I had taken my hand away. That was the first time I wanted to kiss her. And the first time I held myself back she had been through enough. When her eyes opened again they were full of worry. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it again not knowing what to say.

So I opened instead "how long has he been doing this to you?" I asked worried to know the answer. Her eyes filled with tears but she still answered. " Two months after we started dating." I couldn't help myself I yelled. "Two months! That's so long. You mean he has been doing this for three months?" I probably shouldn't have yelled but I was so mad at Will I could barely speak. But my voice barely made Cat flinch. She looked so sad so broken. I could barely stand it. "Why do you stay with him? Why didn't you tell anybody? Why not me?"

That question obviously she didn't want to answer. But something on my face must have made her answer. "Its-its complicated." She said through the tears. " Please Cat just tell me why wont you leave him just tell me that." But this was obviously the wrong thing to say. Because she burst into more tears. I did the instinct of thing; I reached over and pulled her into my lap. For a while I just held her there rocking her back a forth while she cried. Every so often I would ask her a question and she would answer. I started with: "do you love him?" she answered " sometimes he can be great to me. But when he gets mad" at that she couldn't finish so I rocked her again. Then I asked " are you scared of him?" she didn't answer but nodded instead. "Then I asked is there anything else?" she didn't answer for a long time. But when she did she said. "There is something he knows." Those words shocked me. " Cat what is it?" but she didn't answer. She just got up and said "promise me you wont tell anybody" "Cat I don't think-" but she cut me off " promise me." I thought about it but answered, "ok I wont tell anyone." She smiled a little sadly. "Thanks" she whispered. And left the bathroom. Making me feel worse than I had ever felt. But I decided that I was going to help her no matter what.

(Cat's Pov)

I got home and ran up to my room._ I can't believe this Beck nose. This is terrible the one person I needed not to know does. This couldn't be happening. Oh god Will was going to kill him. He must have known that Will would hurt him cause he knows. Oh god this is to much. I cant handle it anymore. _Then I saw it. It was in the draw that I had left open. So small yet it could take away all the pain. Like it had done so many times. I grabbed it and rolled up my sleeve. I closed my eyes to make sure I couldn't see it happen. Then I felt it running in my veins and I slowly fell to the ground as the sensation took me over and I didn't feel anything anymore.

**So there you are the 5****th**** chapter in the series. Im hoping you like Cat's secret please give me feedback and no worries I have a couple of more surprises up my sleeve. Please update soon. ttyl**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews. Sorry that I haven't updated lately. I hope you like Cat's secret im hoping in the next few chapters to get to different characters. And there is a bit of Tori and Jade again if u don't like don't read that part. If you have any ideas about anything please let me know. Also please R and R**

(Cat's pov)

I woke up late the next day with pain all over. But the thing that really worried me was that it was way later than I should have woken up. I had less than five minutes to get to school. I tried sitting up but my body seemed to be moving dream like. And I couldn't get my head on straight. Through the murk I realized that I had taken too much which worried me _if I was taking too much when I don't realize it. What could happen to me? _I pushed the thought out of my head when my phone rang I ran over to it and picked it up.

"Hello?" I said _damn_ I thought _that did not sound like me._

"Cat is that you?" asked Tori. "Ya its me, hey Tori what's going on. You know I had a dream about camels who where mad about a loin stealing their food isn't that-" but I never got to finish because Tori interrupted me.

"CAT" she screamed into the phone so loud that it brought me out of the fog. "Ouch no need to yell" I answered. "Sorry" Tori whispered. " Its just I have some news for the gang and I trying to tell everyone to meet me at our usual table at lunch." I thought about that wondering if Will would be mad at me for not having lunch with him when Tori's voice interrupted my thought. Again.

"Cat you still with me? Look im sorry yelled." Obviously thinking I was still mad at her.

"What? No im here and ya sure ill meet you there." I said and before I could lose the nerve added "Tori can I ask you something?"

She sounded a little surprise that I was asking to ask a question but still she answered " sure Cat what up?" I was so close to telling her everything and ask her advice because she was the only person that wouldn't freak out (besides beck but im worried about him) but I couldn't so instead I asked, "What do you think my dream meant?" I herd her laughing slightly but other wise said, " That's so you Cat. I don't know maybe your hungry. I have to go. See you at lunch" and with that she hung up.

"Right that's so me." I muttered as I went to make sure my burses were coverable "no one even knows who I am."

(Beck's pov)

I waited for Cat at her locker for a long time. I decided we had to talk even if she didn't want to. But after the bell rang it was clear she was late. I knew she was coming because Tori had told me when she called to confirm lunch. But still her being late made me worry. I waited about fifteen minutes before she came in running so fast she ran into me.

"Hold on there Cat" I said a she tried to get of me. "Oh hey Beck what's up shouldn't you be in class? I know I should I don't want to get yelled at again. Tori yelled at me this morning. Right sorry what's up Beck?" she stopped talking because I was giving her a hard stare. "You know what's up," I answered. Her face fell which broke my heart. But I had to keep going. "You need to leave him." I knew that was not the opening statement she was expecting but I needed to say it.

"What?" she said astonished at my statement. "Cat you herd me please I cant stand what he's doing we could put him in jail Cat you'd be free." But she walked away. I ran up to her. Normally I would grab her wrist but I thought that would be a bad idea. "Please Cat for me." I begged. "I Cant im sorry." She said and indeed she did sound like it. "Why not?" I demanded. "Because I cant leave him, for so many reasons." She said. "Name some" I asked making her talk about it. I thought she was going to say no but she replied. "Im scared, people will find out and never treat me the same, he has leverage over me and there is a small peace of me that still loves him." I had already known that but it still hurt a lot. She started to walk away again. And she was almost upstairs before I could move. So I tried my last idea "Cat I love you more than I have anyone else, please let me help you." That made her look at me. But her eyes were so filled with sadness that she was crying. "Im sorry." She whispered before running away. Leaving me with a bad taste in my mouth. I had just told the girl of my dreams that I loved her and she said "im sorry" under normal circumstances that would be funny. But nothing about this was normal.

(Tori's pov)

it was lunch and everyone was sitting and waiting for me to say what I had gathered them all here for. There was obviously something going on that I didn't know with Cat and Beck but I would interrogate them later. I was so sick of this secret and I was about to burst. Than Jade came beside me, and everything was ok again but I still wanted to tell them all now.

"ok guys I- we have something big to tell you." They all looked up at me expectantly. But then cat screamed I do mean screamed "OH MY GOD YOU GUYS ARE IN LOVE" I was so stunned that she knew that. I couldn't even talk. But lucky for me Jade could. "Amazing guess." She said before putting her arms around me making me feel fantastic. The hole group looked stunned, with the exception of Beck. "um would anybody hit me if I aid that was kinda hot." Asked Andrea while everyone else laughed.

After that the group almost went back to normal. Every so often somebody would ask us a question like: "how long has this been going on?" plus there was the odd way Beck was trying to lock eyes with Cat and she was obviously trying to avoid him. I loved that everyone was so ok with me and Jade. When the bell rang every one got up and said goodbye. Me and Jade had our next class together so we held hands all the way there.

When we were close a thought jumped in my head. And I almost freaked out. "Jade" I asked trying to control my voice. "ya" she said absently. "Cat said that we were in love and you said that it was a good guess." She looked a little awkward answering "um I kinda thought we were." With those words my heart almost exploded. "we are" I said before kissing her. Jade smiled that smiled that I loved and we walked into class.

**So that's chapter six I really hope you guys like it. Please R and R. without reviews the world's supplies if bunnies run low. So if nothing else do It for the bunnies. And next chapters a secret will be reveled and more will be added. So stay tuned anyway thanks ttyl. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello all I would like to start this by saying how sorry I am for not updating so to show that I am I will let one secret go. And hopefully add another as usual please RandR please oh warnings: language drug use basically all the things your used to**

(Will's pov)

_Im in shit. Like a lot of it if Cat told anybody im dead. No more than dead extinct dead. That look in Beck's eyes is scaring me more than anything. I cant have my life ruined and lose my girl. No way that's gunna happen. _

I looked down uncurled my hand around the small bag I had. And smiled Cat's secret Achilles heal. Its funny how such a small bag of heroine could keep Cat mine and still have no one find out about the whole "abusing thing" suddenly the doors of the school opened and in came Cat looking amazing as always he loved her which was why she had to stay with him no matter what. Once she saw me she looked scared but still walked over to where I stood.

"Hey baby." I said once she was in arms length. "hey Will" she answered with a smile. I raped my arms around her and kissed her. After a minute I started to move my hinds down her back but before more than that happened she pulled away and said "Will we need to talk." Those word burst my bubble nice and good. But I said with a slight edge to my voice: "no we don't."

"yes we do" she argued. But I cut her short by saying "look what I have for you" and I held up the bag. Her eyes grew obviously she hadn't had her fix lately. She reached up to take it but I pulled my arm away. "your not leaving me are you? And didn't tell anybody about our fight right?" she shook her head and I smiled. "Good girl" I whispered into her ear and gave her the bad. She immediately took it and started to go to the bathroom when I yelled after her "meet me here after school ok?" "Sure" she yelled without even looking around. I walked to class thinking how easy it was to keep her all I had to do was get her her drug and she would never leave. And if she did all I have to do is say to the principle 'Cat's doing drugs' and her life is ruined too.

(Cat's pov)

It had been to long since she had had her drug. Far to long she ran into the stall and before I knew it the needle was in her and I was pressing down. I sighed and took it out. I felt so much better now. I put both now smaller bag and needle into a small purse and put it in her bag under her gym clothes so no one could find it. Before I left the bathroom I looked at myself in the mirror. A small red haired girl looked back at me. She was pretty skinny and had maybe a little to much makeup on. But what nobody saw was the slightly more dilated pupils not enough to be high but not normal either. And the burses cover by make up. And the needle marks on her arms, no one saw those things, no one wanted to know. I looked closer at the girl in the mirror. She looked so innocent so sad. I felt sorry for her. But really I felt sorry about the fact that she was a clocker slowly counting down to zero. Whether it be by her abusive boyfriend or by the drug she needed so much. A small tear rolled down my cheek. Knowing that that girl was I. that I was going to die probably by accident. And the person I was in love with will never know because when he told me he loved me I said im sorry. But I really was. And I will never stop being sorry. I walked out of the bathroom and immediately was caught in a conversation with Robbie. I laughed my fake laugh and put on that fake smile and for the rest of the day.

(Beck's pov)

I was walking with Andre to my locker after school. He was talking about mindless thing that really didn't matter and I was pretending to listen when Cat walked by with Robbie. They seemed to be having a great time, which made me feel like somebody had punch me in the stomach. She didn't realize they where walking to her until it was to close to escape.

"Hey Robs little red." Said Andre oblivious to that fact that me and cat where thinking about running. "Hey" they both said automatically. Cat seemed to be looking anywhere but at me which just made me angrier. "Cat can I talk to you for a minute.. In private?" before anybody could say anything I took her by the shoulders and into a deserted ally. "Cat" I started but she cut me off. " im late I have to find Will." She started to walk away but I ran in front of her. "Cat please I don't care if you don't feel the same way but please don't shut me out." She had tears in her eyes and I wanted to take away all her pain but I knew I couldn't. "im sorry" she said through her tears. "Please stop apologizing im not going to hurt you im not like that. But you look at me like I am going to slap you but im not. Im no him I would never do that. I would rather kill myself. And whatever it is your hiding from me I don't care. There is absolutely nothing you could do that would make me love you even the tiniest bit less. Because im in Cat. Whether you want me to be or not im in."

I stopped there because I couldn't et through anymore so I did the thing I had been dreaming of doing for a while now. I kissed her. For a second she was stunned but then she kissed back and for 30 seconds I was happier then I had ever been before. But then she pulled away but didn't step back she just looked into my eyes. We stayed like that until somebody yelled "im gunna kill you." And we jumped apart because there in the hallway with us was the last person on earth I wanted to see. Will looked murderous and when he started to walk toward us I herd Cat wisper something to herself

**ta da cliff hanger so thats chapter 7 hope you all liked it please please please RandR even flames are ok. and if you have any ideas please tell. so hopefully i will update in a couple of days ttyl **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys so about yet another hiatus I love that you guys stay with me. So this one is dedicated to ****ittssNikki your awesome. Please RandR its what I right for. Anyway I hope you like it im trying to get this one really dramatic. Oh and all warning apply to this chapter**

(Cat's pov)

All I could think of was that this wasn't happening. Will was so mad. And poor Beck was standing in front of me like he was going to die protecting me. And knowing him he would.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Will demanded as he began to run over to us. "Stay away from her." Beck yelled at Will as he reached us. "Make me." Will snarled in Beck's face. "Try me." Beck growled. And that was when Will punched him. Straight in the face. For a minute I stared horror struck at both guys. Then Beck's nose started to bleed but he didn't seem to notice. Will punched him again but this time Beck was expecting it. He ducked and shoved Will into a wall. His head made a sickening sound as it the wall.

And that was when things went from bad to worse. Will momentarily stunned got hit in the face by Beck but didn't care. He tossed Beck onto the ground and tackled him and started to punch any part of Beck he could find. That was when I lost it. I ran over to where the boys were fitting and tried to pull Will off of him. With Beck's help we managed to get Will of off him. But as will fell off he managed to punch me very hard in the side of the head. I fell to the ground. I wasn't hurt, not by comparison of what I was used to just surprised.

"Cat!" Beck yelled and helped me to my feet. "Are you ok?" "Ya." I answered "im fine." Beck let go of me to face Will and yelled, "You hit her you son of a bitch your gunna pay for that." He started for Will but I stepped in front of him. "Stop Beck. Please." He looked stunned at me. "Cat he HIT you." He said that like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I know bit please this isn't helping and-oh your bleeding" I touched his nose and he winced. I herd will get up to fight again. I turned around and stood in front of beck determined to protect him this time.

"Will." I said with as much determination as I could muster, "im done with this hurting me was one thing but when you hurt Beck its more we're done." He looked shocked at what I said but quickly recovered. "Your not leaving me." He said. "Yes I am." I said trying not to break down and start crying. The sight of beck was to much. "OK." Will said smiling evilly. "Should I tell him or do you want to?" I paled. In the rush of the moment I forgot the reason I couldn't leave him. Beck looked at me for a minute before asking, "What are you talking about?" "Oh you haven't told him." Will's fake sympathy was as bad as getting hit. "Will," I begged. "Please just let me go don't do this." Will smiled. "Stay with me and I wont, never speak to Beck again and I will take your dirty little secret to the grave." He held up his right hand pretending to make a vow.

Beck looked horrified at the thought of me going back to Will. In a second he ran out from behind me and had Will pined to the wall again. "Beck no." I screamed but it was to late. Nothing I could say would stop what was about to happen. "I don't care what you have on Cat. She is the most perfect thing in the world and nothing you can say will change that." "Really?" will sneered. " What if I asked you to check her bag? In it is a little tiny needle and a hole lot of smack." That stunned Beck for a moment but when he recovered he hit Will's head on the wall and screamed "Don't lie about her like that Cat would never-" but will cut him off. "oh yes she would why else would she stay with someone who beats her. I buy her her powder and all is well." Beck dropped Will and ran over to me. Before I could stop him he softly pulled up both my sleeves to see the marks the needle left. "Cat" he whispered. But I pulled away from him. For the first time I couldn't look at Beck and never wanted to again. I ran before he could stop me. As I was running I heard Will say to Beck the most soul destroying three word in the world and they where: 'Not so perfect anymore is she?'

**So how was that? Love it? Hate it? Let me know please and ill hopefully write after I my 3 day vacation. Anyway please randr and ya so ttyl**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone so I have special thanks so a couple of people: whateva876, quavers95, ittssNikki, and really special thanks to MushSpotgoul who gave me an idea that I will put in the next three chapters im just not sure when. Anyway I hope you guys like it.**

(Cat's pov) (the day after Beck found out)

_Beck hated me. He hated what I was. He hated that I was a junkie and couldn't stop. He hated that I let myself get abused by my boyfriend because I couldn't stop using. It was my entire fault. I was stupid to think that I could break up with Will and nothing would happen. It was my thought that he got beat up, and my fault that I broke his heart. The look on his face was terrible. He looked so destroyed it was the worst moment of my life._ I was in my house debating whether or not I was going to school. I wasn't sure if I could face Beck yet. I was so scared of what was going to happen with both him and Will. The clock beeped telling me that if I wanted to get to school on time I had to get up now. As the clock kept beeping I got up and started to go to school ready to face whatever hell was waiting for him.

(Beck's pov)

_I couldn't believe what Cat was doing to herself. She was she letting herself die by her hands and her boyfriends. I thought nothing could ruin her in my eyes. But now I don't know. I don't know if I was still in love with her or if she was even the one I was in love with_.

Suddenly Cat walked in the doors. And stopped dead when she saw me. At first nothing happened but then she started to walk towards me and I knew I had to choose right now, if I was in love with her or couldn't stand her.

"Beck" she said her voice so small and scared. "Im so so-" but she couldn't finish. It didn't matter I knew what she was going to say anyways. "Please forgive me?" she asked. I took a long breath choosing my next words carefully. " I get why you stayed with Will. I forgive you for not doing anything to stop him. I forgive you for lying to me and making me think you didn't feel anything for me." Cat started to cry because she knew where I was going with this. "I even forgive you for needing your fix. But for not telling me about it. And for staying with Will because you where to weak to say anything, for that Cat I cant forgive you for. Im sorry." And just like that I left her standing there crying knowing I had just destroyed the only girl I had ever truly loved.

**So that's it I hope you liked and let me hear your thoughts. And to all you BAT fans don't worry its not over yet anyway RandR and ttyl.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys so let me start by saying how sorry I am for not updating in well ever. So here is where im hoping to spice things up. Meaning im not positive where im going with this. Anyways RandR please**

(cats pov)

after what happened with Beck I wanted to die. That was a line I had never crossed no matter what I never wanted to die. But hearing my love saying that he can never forgive me is so much worse then anything I had ever been through. I decided to go home after that. No need to pretend I could hold it together anymore. as I left the school somebody grabbed my arm and spun me around, I knew it was without having to look up. "Please leave me alone." I said. I think I have never sounded more unlike me. "Excuse me?" Will said angrily. "im not going to let you talk to me this way no matter what, god what's the matter with you?" I didn't answer just started walking away. And that's when he grabbed both my arms and held them by my sides. Holding them so tightly his nails where starting to dig into my skin. "Never walk away from me again. You hear me bitch never." "Let go of me." I said and to my surprise my voice sounded strong. " There you go again sounding like your better than everybody else. News flash baby Beck hates you know. You're a junkie. Im all you've got." He sounded so smug. So full of himself I couldn't take it anymore. i didn't care what he would do to me. For once I needed to protect myself. So I did the first thing that flew in my head. I lost it. "Shut up." I screamed. He looked stunned and let me go. I could see the anger coming so I decided to keep going. Couldn't hurt. "I hate you Will. You're an ass. Im in love with Beck your just a lowlife that's scared his girlfriend will leave him. And guys what you have nothing on me anyways. You tell the school im a junkie. I tell the world you abuse me. And supply my fixs. Never come near me again. Because im going to be clean Will. Clean of drugs and of you." And with that I spun on my heal and walked away. I got about three steps before he caught up with me. In one swift moment I was on the ground and he was kicking me. "Next time you say anything like that you're a dead man." I moved away when he tried to kick me again. And, even though I felt like death got to my feet. He punched me in my face. So I did the only rational thing I could think off. I slapped him. So hard in fact he took a step back. "Stay away from me." I jogged away but there was no need he wasn't following me anymore. "You'll be back when you relies you needing your drug im not even worried." I turned around to look him in the eye. "Screw you." I said and walked to my car laughing. For the first time I was free. And no one was going to take that away from me not anymore.

**hey guys sorry this is so short but it needed to be said. Also im not sure if this is gunna make you happy or sad but im not quite through with Will yet and when I say happy I mean intrigued. Anyway please RandR and ill write in a couple of days TTYL**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello all. How ya been? Good I sure hope so. So for reasons I don't know im in a really awesome mood so I decided to write a really long chapter with my fav couples. And special thanks to ****ittssNikki, MushSpotgoil, and whateva876. You guys are awesome. Im also sorry for the giddy**

(Cat's pov)

For the moment I was free. I knew Will would come after me; it was only a matter of time until he would be back. And even I knew that when he did I was going to be in trouble. But for now I was free. I was almost at my house about to stay hidden from Will for the weekend when I felt the familiar shivers roll up and down my body.

"No" I said to myself. "Not now please not now." The need for a fix was starting to be overwhelming. It had been a couple of days now. And I swore I would stop. I pulled in to my drive way and almost screamed. Suddenly the pain of 48-hour withdrawal was unbearable. Suddenly I had a wave of nausea and I ran into the house.

The second I got in there I wished I had just stayed in the car. My parents were full on screaming at each other. My dad had his hands in the air and screaming about how my mom was unfit to be a mother to my brother and me. And my mom was crying and saying how maybe my brother wouldn't be a drunk if he was around more.

They where fighting so much I almost made it up the stairs before the noticed me. "Cat honey is that you?" my mom asked. _Crap caught. _"Ya mom its me." I said trying to control my shaking. "Hi hun im me and your dad were just um," she said but I cut it off. " Fighting ya I know nothing new." I said and walked upstairs and slammed the door. She didn't come to see me in my room. But I didn't really expect her to.

That night I didn't sleep at all. I was sick all night and couldn't stay warm. Saturday was a blur of homework and sick. Nothing stayed. My withdrawal was the second most painful thing in the world to me. The only thing that stayed with me was Beck's face.

On Sunday night I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed my needle and all my stash and ran to my car. For the car ride I didn't pay any attention to where I was going. Just fallowed my gut. I pulled into Beck's driveway and ran to his trailer. I didn't know why I was here I just knew I needed to see Beck more than anything. I rammed on his door about a hundred times until he opened his door. Once he did I ran inside before he could stop me. It was harder than I expected it to be with him staring at me with a mixture of sadness and disappointment on his face.

"Cat" he said very slowly. But just that one word set me off. I grabbed the needle and my entire stash and dropped them on the ground between us. "I've been clean for four days now." I said trying to make his expression change. "I did it for you Beck." I kept on going. I was on a roll. "And it hurts. More than I could ever think possible. But I did it for you. Beck I am so sorry I hurt you. I would give up red velvet cupcakes to see you smile at me again." And to my surprise he smiled. "Cat are you saying that you love me enough to get ride of all this." As he said that he motioned to my stash.

"Yes." I said eager to get him to take me back. He looked me in the eyes. His look was so sad it was heart braking. But I could still see a tiny glimmer of hope in them. "Then get ride of them," he said. "What?" I asked surprised. "Get rid of the drugs, Cat if you want me, I mean if we were to ever get back together you have to get ride of them. Not me, this has to be your choice." I looked at him for a second then reached down and grabbed the needle. With out looking away from him I broke the needle in half put it in his garbage. Then I grabbed my entire stash walked out the trailer door. I tossed the drugs into the trees next to his trailer and came back.

The second our eyes connected. I started to bawl. All the pain I had felt for so long came to the surface and I couldn't take it anymore. He ran to me rapped his arms around me, and just let me fall into him. He picked me up and carried me to his bed. He let me cry into his chest for so long I lost track of time. He stroked my head and said things like 'im here love' and 'your beautiful don't worry your going to be ok.' After a while the shivers took me over and I couldn't feel anything.

Even when I started to get sick Beck was there, he never let me go no matter what. After a while I started to get tired so he lay me down next to him and I fell asleep. With his arms wrapped around me protectively. As I fell asleep I herd him whisper in my ear: "im here darling, I always will be, don't worry about anything ill never hurt you." And for the first time on so long I dreamt dreamlessly.

(Beck's pov)

She fell asleep next to me and it was the best feeling I had ever felt. She was so sick, and it was my fault. She was giving up drugs for me. And even though I knew it was incredibly selfish I was so happy. I was so proud of her. While she slept she looked like her old self. So innocent, and pure. Like nothing had ever happened to her. I kissed the top of her head. And smiled_, im in love with the most amazing girl in the world_ I thought. And held my arms tighter. I fell asleep dreaming about her.

**Hey so that's all sorry about the long overdue update blame exams any way please RandR please guys it really makes me want to keep writing. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys so I know I said that last chapter was supposed to be long but that didn't happen im really sorry about that. Ill try to make this longer. Ok awkward part. You guys are awesome but only a couple of people have been reviewing lately (Your amazing if you have been reviewing) please guys can you review? Anyway all warnings apply in this chapter plus some words that may be offensive to pleople sorry if they are. Oh and one question should I pare up André and Robbie? Or should I just stay away from that? Please let me know. Oh and if u don't like jade and tori don't read this part.**

(Tori's pov)

I was sitting at our usual table waiting for the gang to show up at lunch. Well what was left of the gang. Beck had texted me saying that Cat was sick and he was taking care of her. There was differently something going on with them. That's so cute they both deserve love. Everybody in school had herd of Cats and Wills break up. Nobody had the exact details on why they broke up but everybody knew it wasn't pretty.

I looked at my watch it was almost lunch. I got out early from my class because Sikowitz freaked about losing his coconut milk. This school was really weird. Suddenly Sinjin came up and sat down next to me. "Hi." He said leaning in way to close for my comfort. "Hi." I said slightly moving away. " So I was wondering if maybe you would want to go out sometime with me. To like a movie or disco dance whatever good." I looked around awkwardly for a minute before answering. "Oh jeez Sinjin um im really flattered but im sorta going out with Jade remember?" his face didn't even change.

"I know I was just thinking maybe the tree of us could-" I cut him off. "Ew Sinjin, what is the matter with you?" I said. "Nothing my mother had me tested." He said. "Leave." I demanded. Just then one of Sinjin's weird friends came over and said: "don't bother with her anymore she plays for the same team now, im surprised you even could talk to her now."

I stood up blocking his path. "Excuse me?" I asked a warning in my voice. "What?" he asked. "What was that supposed to mean?" I asked getting angrier now. " I meant that you're a freak who cant even decide is she's gay or not." I looked shocked at him. "Go back to your stupid little girlfriend lesbo." And with that him and Sinjin walked away. The moment I couldn't see them anymore I started to cry. I ran to the bathroom balling my eyes out. As I ran, I collided into jade causing her to stager backwards. "Easy there Vega always can't wait to see me can you?" she looked at my face and her smug smile was replaced by a look of concern. "What's wrong?" she asked putting her hand on my shoulder.

I thought about how to answer that. I thought about all the hassle I was getting at school. About all the hell at my house because Trina told my parents I was dating a girl. I thought about how much easier it was to be straight, but then I thought about how much I loved Jade, and how she made me happy to be alive every time we were together. But for that minute it wasn't enough.

"Jade im sorry." I said and started to walk away. She grabbed my hand and spun me around to face her. "Why are you sorry?" she asked. When I tried to walk away she only pursued me. "Tori talk to me" only her desperation could have made me tell her.

"We've been kidding our selves Jade, you know that as well as I do. This, what we have isn't working. Im sorry its over" my heart felt dead inside my chest. I stared at her for a minute and to my horror I saw a tear fall from her eyes. "Tori whatever this is we can get through it together." Jade's eyes were pleading for me to stay with her. "I love you." I said and that's when I broke down completely. I hadn't cried so much since before I could remember.

Jade tried one less time. She stepped toward me put one hand on my shoulder and the other in my hair. "Please" she whispered. "Don't leave me." It took all my will power not to. I knew I wasn't right for her. She had got in plenty of fights defending me lately. I wished that I didn't have to but I did.

I pulled myself out of Jade's grip. "Im so sorry baby I love you more than anything in the world. But this is over." I turned and started walking away from her the tears flowing down my cheeks. "You cant take that maybe your in love with a girl can you?" Jade screamed from down the hallway.

I tuned around to face her. There where many people in the hallway but I only could see jade. "Don't do that." I said my voice sounded dead even to me. "Maybe your not gay, maybe im the exception to the straight rule." She said trying to reason with me even though her voice was shaking and she was crying.

"I just can't do this right now." I yelled at her. She tossed her arms in the air and screamed, "this isn't about you being gay Tori and you know it." "Then what is it about?" I shouted. "Enlighten me Jade." "this is about you never being able to commit Tori every time you fall in love you freak and run." I stared flabbergasted at her. "That's not true" I whispered. "Yes it is you did it to Danny now your doing it to me." She ran up to me, but didn't stop screaming. "This is crap." She yelled. "Right cause everything is my fault." I said, suddenly angry. "You're the one running away." She said furiously. "Right cause it cant be you, no Jade West is to cool to be bothered with any troubles, please Jade you know I was having trouble with this and you didn't care. It was all if I had the problem it was my job to fix it." I was yelling in her face now. "Don't make this about me." Jade spat. "Im just telling the truth." I said.

"You know what screw this, I don't need this." She paused. "Or you." She added. Those words hurt more than I could have thought. "I can't believe my first love is such a jerk." I yelled and ran away. This time no one tried to stop me.

(Beck's pov)

Cat was on the ground in my trailer. I had my arms wrapped around her. She was doing terribly. I had researched it. This was one of the last days she had to go through before it got better. I was so scared. For ours she was throwing up and shivering violently. Nothing helped. And she had effused to go to the doctors claiming that they would know that she was on withdrawal. Which in her defence they would. What felt like days later she stopped throwing up. Probably because she didn't have anything left in her stomach.

"Beck." Cat asked I looked down at the small girl in my arms. "Ya?" I said. "im I going to die?" she asked. She didn't sound afraid only curios. "No." I said sternly. "I would never let that happen."

Suddenly she jerked out of my arms and started jerking on the ground. She started to scream. I tried grabbing her but she only squirmed out of my grip. "Oh god make it stop, please." She begged. "Beck please make it stop." She stopped jerking and laid on the ground crying. My heart broke to see her like this.

I slowly picked her up in my arms, and went to by bed. I sat down and cat sat on top of me. She was shivering again, but probably more from the tears. I grabbed a blanket and put it over us. She curled into me and I put my arms around her.

"its going to be ok love, it really is, just fight. Ok for eight now you have to fight." For a long time we sat there, me saying that to her and her slowly falling asleep.

**So that's it for this chapter. I know really short on the Beck and Cat but I really wanted to get the Tori Jade in there too. And for shippers of them don't worry its not over yet. Anyways please let me know about André and Robbie and ill update soon. Love you all ttly.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys so I got 4 reviews so that means new chapter. If its not to much to ask im hoping like 3 reviews per chapter. So thanks to all my reviewers: coolsauce, zikki4ever123, whateva876, and ittssNikki, thanks guys keep reading. And sorry for any spelling mistakes. And all warnings apply.**

(Beck's pov)

Monday night. That was the night my heart stopped beating. That was the night she stopped breathing. Everything was fine one minute she was smiling and I was trying to make her laugh. The next she's on the ground coughing her lungs out. It was worse than anything she had done yet. She was shaking her eyes rolling to the back of her head, and her hands grabbing the ground like it was the only thing that bond her to earth. I was about to pick her up like I did every time this happened. But then she stopped moving.

I thought for a minute that she had fallen asleep, I reached down to wake her up, not wanting her to wake up on the floor. I shook her shoulder slightly trying to wake her up. To my surprise nothing happened. I pushed her over to her back and that was when my heart stopped. Her nose was bleeding slightly and her eyes where closed. But the worst part was that she was breathing.

"Cat?" I asked in a whisper. She didn't move. I shock her slightly but she still didn't move. "Cat?" I asked again. I could feel the tears starting to fall down my cheeks. "Oh god please cat don't do this." And still she didn't move. "Cat please love wake up." I was screaming now. I pulled her closer and stated to do the chest pumping technique I had learned years previously. _One, two, three breathe._ I thought_. One two three_. Her chest stated to move again, but as soon as I stopped it seemed so did her heart.

I hastily grabbed my phone off the bed and punched in 911. It took a second but someone on the other line picked up. Before they even said I word I told them where we where and what was wrong with Cat. They told me that they would be over in a matter of minutes and to make sure I kept on trying to make her breath.

After that everything started to blur together. I kept trying to make her breath, yet nothing retested with her. The paramedics came and took her into an ambulance. There was one thing that stuck with me. As I jumped into the ambulance after Cat, one of the doctors turned to me and said: "Alright man you can come, but if she goes flat line you gatta stay out of our way." Those words haunted me. I couldn't believe that he had just told me if cat died I should just sit there like a good boy.

After that things started to blur again. I couldn't remember much until we got to the hospital. I remember being ushered into the waiting room. Being asked questions that I answered in a very dead voice. They told me to call her parents. They gave me her phone that was in her pocket, and I dialed her mom's number. She picked up on the third ring. "Cat I really don't have time right now." Cat's mom said. The background I could hear people fighting. "Ms. Valentine. Im Beck we've met before." I said. "Ok then Beck I don't have time for Cat's new boyfriend right now." I could tell she was about to hang up. "Wait please your daughters in the-" but she had already hung up.

I tried calling her dad but nobody answered. Some parents Cat had. So I sat there for hours. I knew I should call our friends but I couldn't bring the phone to my head. After about three hours of waiting a nurse came and called me. I walked to her and the first thing she said was: "are you all?" I felt so tired and barley managed to say "Yes." She looked at me for a minute before asking "You called her parents?" "Ya." I said. "Twice. Their not answering."

"Have you tried any of her friends?" she asked. "No I haven't I will after you tell me how she is." the nurse opened her mouth but I cut her off. " Please in English, just give me the just." She nodded. "Your girlfriend is having a shock from multiple injuries. She as had internal bleeding for about a weak now." I exhaled my breath at least it wasn't about her withdrawal.

"Is she going to be ok?" I asked it was the only question I really cared about. The nurse hesitated. "look, this amount of damage could be cured if she had come into the hospital straight after, but as she didn't.." she didn't finish. I started shaking. "Is she going to be ok?" I asked again. "She slipped into a come twenty minutes after having her surgery. If she wakes up very soon im hopeful for a full recovery. But it doesn't look like she will."

It took a minute for that to sink in. when it did I almost fell to the ground but caught myself. "Are you saying that if she doesn't wake up very soon, and you don't think she will she's going to die?" I asked silently begging her to say no. "Yes im sorry" she said. " I would call her parents and close friends now, ill come get you when she can have visitors." She waked away. I felt dead inside as I went back to my seat and put my head in my hands.

I could feel the tears running down my cheek. But I didn't care. Let them fall. It took a couple of minutes to realize somebody was standing in front of me. I looked up and to my shock I saw Jade standing there. I stood up to see her better.

She looked horrible her clothes were wet. Obviously it was raining outside. Her hair was plastered to her face, and her make up smudged. "Me and Tori broke up so I went to your trailer and saw a stray paramedic." She said explaining why she was there. I knew I should hug her because her and Tori broke up but at the moment I didn't care.

"I asked him why he was there, he said that he and his team had come and picked up a red haired girl because she had collapsed. He told me where she was. And he said that she wasn't doing well. So I rushed over here." She was crying by the end of this. Jade and Cat had the weirdest friendship ever. Neither of them would admit it but they where best friends. At that moment I felt bad for not calling her. "How is she?" Jade asked even though she knew the answer. I started to cry harder. She wrapped her arms around me, and for a second that's how we stayed both crying on the others shoulders.

Later Jade called the gang and they all sat in the waiting room. We where all on the ground ignoring what people thought. It was funny everybody was somehow connected to everybody. Whether it be by laying on each other or by holding hands our weird family was connected. And missing its heart Cat. Andre was holding a sobbing Tori, while he was trying not to cry himself. Tori was holding onto Robbie's hand. And Robbie was even aloud to rest his head on Jade's shoulder. Jade was still in my arms. She had also filled everybody in on what was wrong with Cat. We still weren't aloud to see her.

And still nobody could get a hold of anybody in Cats family. We sat there crying. Silently begging for her to wake up. Just then the last person on earth who should be there showed up. Will walked into the hospital.

**So that's it I hoped you liked it please RandR please need at least three if that's ok. And tell me about Robbie/ and André im still not sure. Ive gottin one no so far. Any way until next time. ttyl**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello all wow I got quite a few reviews maybe I should keep u guys on a cliffy more often. Anyway thanks for all the amazing reviews some of them made me fall on the ground laughing. So far I have 2 no's for Robbie and André and one yes so let me no still, this is the last chapter to tell me so please let me know. And also a little **

(Cat's pov)

I remember the doctors trying to keep me awake. I remember Beck crying when I started to go flat line. But most of all when I started to drift away from reality I remember smelling cinnamon. I couldn't explain why but it was over powering. And suddenly I saw quick flashes of my life. Me and my mom reading a book when I was 3, My brother pushing a kid off the swing after a guy did it to me when I was 6, me meeting Beck in 2nd grade. Me getting excepted in Hollywood arts, the day my brother came home drunk, the first day my parents started to fight, the day my mom told me she hated our family and everyone in it, the first day Will hit me, and finally when Beck kissed me. That memory stayed with me the longest. Then everything when dark.

(Back's pov)

_What was Will doing here? He was the reason why Cat was here. If he hadn't come into her life she wouldn't be in he hospital, and she wouldn't be on withdrawal. That jackass is responsible for everything_.

I jumped to my feet slightly knocking my whole group over in the process. It a kick of adrenalin plus a craving for revenge I had him pinned to a wall in seconds, my arm pressed tightly against his throat. I knew I was scarring everyone around me, and honestly I was scaring myself too.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I growled into his face. "Checking on my girlfriend, or at least what's left of her, herd she's dying shame she was so pretty, and let me tell you ill never forget the first time we had s-"

I punched him before he could say another lie about them sleeping together. I felt somebody push me away from him. People where starting to stare. I looked behind me to see Andre and Jade pulling me back, while Robbie kept Will in place. While Tori shouted at both of us to stop fighting. I tried to throw them off me. All I wanted was to just hit Will one more time.

"Let me at him." I growled. "Sorry man, cant do that." Andre said. "What's the hell going on here?" Jade demanded. "Stay out of this bitch." Will snapped. "Hey don't talk to her like that." Tori said angrily. "All right everyone calm down." Yelled Robbie.

I stared at Will for a minute trying to find some form of decency in him. Of coarse I couldn't. "Get that guy out of here." I screamed. Everybody looked a little awkward. "He was Cat's boyfriend maybe he deserves to stay." Andre said. "He's the reason Cat's in here." I said trying to control my anger. "What?" asked Jade. "This jack ass has been beating up Cat for who knows how long." Everybody looked stunned for a second. Then Robbie asked, "Is that true?" all eyes were on Will. His silence was as good as a confession. "Oh my god." Tori whispered. Without warning Andre let me go, took a step closer to Will. And punched him right in the face. I was stunned never in my life had André acted violently, let alone hurt anybody.

Will stumbled into the wall again blood coming out of his nose. But André wasn't done with him yet. He grabbed Will's shirt, and leaned in so close that their noses were almost touching.

"If you ever come near anyone of us, and more importantly Cat. I swear to you, you wont live another day. And to make you feel better the only reason the rest of us aren't trying to kill you is because im standing in front of you." He let Will go. "Now leave before I change my mind."

Will ran faster than I had ever seen anybody run in my life. For a while we all sat around again waiting. I filled them in on what Will was doing to Cat. Leaving out the part about her on drugs. And we called every ten minutes but still Cat's parents weren't picking up. At least an hour went by before anything happened, and when something did, I whished it hadn't.

"Code Blue to room 57, code blue." Said a nurse on the PA system. Tori cringed. "Ouch code blue." She said. When we gave her odd looks she continued. "It means somebody's heart stopped, im not sure if they ever revive them." Something itched in the back of my mind. Something I should remember. Then it hit me.

I froze. Trying to work my mind, but it seemed to be working in slow motion. Slowly all my friends looked at me. And as if in unison their expressions changed into horror.

"You don't think?" André said. "No oh please no" Jade whispered. "What?" asked Tori Robbie was shaking beside her.

"Room 57, that's Cat's room." I said in a chocked voice.

**So that's the end im sorry ive been working on the ending for a while cause I wasn't sure if I should leave u on a cliffy. And I did. So tell me is Cat gunna die? Is Will going to come back in the story. At least 3 reviews please and I will tell you. Anyways ttyl. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello all. So I have learned something because of this chapter. Apparently if you leave things on a cliffy you guys hate to love it. So im going to try doing just that. Oh and also im just going to say you guys are the best. Thank you so much for all the reviews. Oh and two things. 1. I have named Cat's brother Devonand the poles on RobbieXAndré are done. Most of you guys said no so that's all ok. Anyways all warnings apply.. **

(3rd person** Cat's brother incase you forgot**)

"Charge to three hundred. Clear." The doctors moved away from the girl as they sent an electric shock through her body, intent on waking her up. They waited for a minute and when the girl didn't move they tried again.

"Charge to three fifty. Clear." A different doctor said. But still nothing. "Come on, Come on, don't leave like this, this isn't your day." One of the doctors mumbled as he tried to revive the girl. "She's flat lining." Said a nurse. "No," said the doctor. Then to the girl he whispered, "Come on honey, there's a boy in our waiting room that you have to stay alive for."

(Devon's pov )

It was the same routine, I came home drunk go to my room and pass out, poor Cat would wake me up every so often to make sure I hadn't died, then mom and dad would yell at me, yell at each other, and that would go on for hours. But today was different. The usual did happen. But today Cat didn't wake me up. And she wasn't anywhere. I would have called her phone hours earlier but this screaming match had been on of the worst. But now I was sitting in my room with a serious hang over, but above all wondering where my sister was. I knew sometimes when she got fed up with our family she would leave for a couple of hours and go to a friend's house. But she hadn't been home all night and the school had called saying she wasn't at school either.

It was funny how my parents didn't even care she wasn't home. They where still yelling at each other down stairs. I looked at the clock again and realized just how long Cat hadn't been here. Finally I got sick of just texting Cat. I grabbed my phone punched in her number and waited. It rang about four times then, "Hello?" I was shocked a little at the sound of the voice. Mostly because it wasn't Cat's, or even female for that matter.

"Uh hi." I said, I looked at my phone the number was Cat's. "Who is this?" I asked. "You called me." The voice said. It was weird listening to this voice. He sounded really familiar, and yet it also sounded a little dead. "I know I did, is Cat there?" I asked. It took a minute for him to answer and when he did it wasn't the answer I was looking for.

"How do you know Cat?" I sighed I was getting nowhere with this guy. "She's my sister, now where is she?" I asked. I was getting more annoyed every minute. There was a pause then he said, " You're Cat's brother, oh god Devon. I didn't even think about you." This made me start to worry. "What do you mean? Who is this?" I sounded frantic even to my self. "Its Beck." He said. I was painfully aware that he didn't answer my other question.

"Ok Beck why are you answering my sisters phone?" there was another pause, and when he answered he sounded like he was crying. "We've been trying to call for hours but no ones picked up. Devon something bad happened."

For a while I sat in my room listening to Beck tell me about my sister in the hospital, he didn't tell me how she got hurt, even though I could tell he knew. I let him tell me about how they didn't know what was going on. If she was alive or dead. As he spoke my heart started to break apart and by the time he was finished speaking I was empty of every emotion except sadness.

"Im sorry." He finished. "Ill be there soon." Was all I could say before I hung up. Beck had told me something that was eating away at me. He had said, 'we tried calling a hundred times our calls where all ignored, well except the first one, but your mom hung up on me before I could tell her.

Just then I herd my dad yell something about how I was killing my future to my mom, and it was like something snapped in my head. Suddenly I hated my parents for neglecting Cat, but I hated me more for making them neglect her.

I ran downstairs to where my parents where fighting, as usual there was something broken, for I knew I could have done it when I came home drunk. They didn't notice me, not until I yelled. "Shut up." I yelled at them. They stared at me shocked. "What is the matter with you two?" I asked still yelling. "Don't take that tone with me mister." Said my dad but I didn't care. "Cat's friend has been trying to call you all for hours now, and you don't even care." My mom shook her head. "I picked up the first time nothing wrong." I through my arms in the air. "That's bull and you know it. Beck has been calling to tell us that your little girl that you've forgotten is in the hospital. They don't know if she's going to be ok. And you all are to selfish to even care."

And with that I left them, to go see my sister to make sure that when she woke up (and I was sure she would) I would be the first one she saw.

Ok so this was a big Devon chapter and I really wanted to get him in so please RandR and ill see you guys soon. ttly


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello all. So some news has been brought to my attention. I was told that if I made you all wait so long for a new chapter, I should make them longer. And I couldn't agree more, so for now on ill try to update a lot faster, and make them longer. Thanks for that and all the other reviews honestly it really helps. So here is the new chapter. So im going to do one more of this suspense then ill make a big bang. **

(Cat's pov)

It was weird, I knew people were around me, I knew that people where trying to save me, and I knew that there where people who loved me just meters away. And yet I couldn't will myself to fight for my life. It was crazy you would think I would be used to feeling like this. But my highs had nothing on what I felt like now. It was like nothing could touch me. All the pain from Will had left and I felt better than I had in years. Except for the guilt.

That was the only Part that I couldn't stand. I felt so guilty for giving up that easy. Because I know that if I fully gave in. my friends, my brother, my Beck, they would all be lost to me as well.

But still I couldn't force myself to wake up. This painless place was a paradise I didn't know I was craving. It was so easy. I looked up and saw absolutely nothing. I think at that time I closed my eyes but I couldn't be sure. I let my body dissolve like sand and felt nothing after that.

(Jade's pov)

She was truly my best friend. We had one of the weirdest of all time. But she was really my best friend. Everybody though I hated her and we were just friends out of convenience, but that was all a lie. There were few people who I honestly cared about, and she just happened to be one of them.

I remember the first time I met her. People thought we met when we both got into Hollywood arts, but really we met the first day of grade 5. _Back then she had dark brown hair, and remembering that made me love her red hair even more. _

_I remember being in a really bad mood because I hadn't had any of my friends in my class, and I was just looking for someone to be mad at. Then I saw her. She was in the corner desk humming to herself and drawing on her arm. I walked to her, slammed my hand on her desk making her jump and said "your in my seat." I said. She stared at me for a minute. Before saying. _

"_But I got here first." I rolled my eyes as she tried to give me what was probably a puppy dog eyes. "It has my name on it." I said aggressively, I still didn't know why I was picking on her I just was._

_She looked down at the desk. Searching it for a minute. "No it doesn't." she said. I grabbed a pen and quickly etched my name into the desk. "Now it does," I sad plainly. She looked from me to he desk a couple of times obviously trying to figure out what just happened. _

"_But you just wrote that!" she exclaimed. I smiled kinda enjoying this. "So?" I asked. "If it has my name on it its mine, that's the rule." Just then the teacher told the class to sit down. And Cat moved out of my desk. I didn't see her until lunch when she ran up to me in the schoolyard. _

_I had been expecting this; after all I did kinda bully her. But to my shock she grabbed my arm and a pen and wrote on my arm, to this day ill never forget what she wrote. In a big circle she wrote the words: Cat's bff. She claimed that because I had her name on me, I was officially hers. _

I came out of my reverie when I realized that my entire group was standing. I nurse walked up to us. She took one look at us then said, "Are you all her for Ms. Cat?" I almost smiled of coarse Cat had gotten everyone to call her that. "Yes." Robbie said. "How is she?" the nurse hesitated. "Well," she started.

**I know im evil I make you guys wait so long and leave you all on a cliffy. I promise I will update by the end of the week with a LONG chapter if I get at least 3 reviews. Please tell me. Ill see you guys soon ttyl**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok so as promised I waited till I got tree reviews then updated ok so Im really trying to make it clear that Cat is the heart of the group so play along for a little. Im just doing small flashbacks oh and the song that Andre sings is by simple plan, I have no ownership. Oh and I may or may not tell you if she lives in this chapter (evil laugh) enjoy oh and Tori and jade near the end**

_*Flash back Robbie's pov_

_I was in my room on the first day f Hollywood arts. My best friend Cat was on my bed listening to her music. Well to be more precise she was jumping on my bed listening to some song about how this one guy belonged to the singer. Which in my opinion is kinda grabby._

_I was pulling my hair trying to make it look slightly less like the mess of vividly straight hair that it was. _

"_I hate my hair, you know that Cat? It sucks." I said as once again I tried to make it look different with gel. "Hmm," she said. "Hey do you think mars could grow flowers if people planted them?" that was the thing with her ever since we met last summer. She was the most random person in the world. _

"_Probably not." I said. I didn't have the heart to tell her that there was no way that flowers would ever grow on mars. "Cat can you please tell me how to fix this." I said exasperated. She walked over to me touched my hair and asked, "What do you want?" like she was a trained hairdresser. _

"_Anything but this." I said. _

_She looked at me for a minute then smiled. She grabbed the whole container of gel and set to work. 10 minutes later she turned me to the mirror to see what I though. I stared at myself. My straight hair was now in a fro. It didn't necessarily make me look hot, just more attractive. Well in my opinion. _

"_Oh wow." I said cause really what else was there. She looked horrified at me. "What's that's supposed to mean?" she asked. Lately she's been saying that a lot. "Nothing." I said. "You hate it." She shrieked. "No I don't." I yelled back. "Why don't you just rip my heart out?" she yelled back. I knew she was about to have a panic attack soon, so I got up grabbed her by the shoulders. And said softly "I love it, I think this is going to be my new hairstyle forever." She beamed at me. "And even after that." _

_*End of Robbie's flash back._

_*Andre's flash back_

_Hollywood arts one word awesome. I was in the music room playing the piano, minding my own business for once being left alone. I mean I don't usually like to be alone but right now it was nice. My parents were separating and I really just wanted to be alone. I made sure nobody was looking before I started my song. "Hey dad look at me, think back and talk to me, did I grow up according to plan?" I sang. Just then I heard somebody make a small sound. I turned around expecting to see some nosey person pretend their not looking, but instead I found Cat. I didn't really know Cat then. She was just somebody in our class. _

"_Keep going." She said. Normal people would be embarrassed that they were caught spying. But Cat wasn't normal. "Um." I said embarrassed for the both of us. "I was just playing the piano." "And singing." She said. "Ya I do that sometimes." I said trying to ignore the fact that I was turning red. "Well keep doing it then." Cat said._

"_No thanks I don't feel like singing anymore." I said slightly trying to get her to leave. "Ok you play the piano and ill sing." She said. Cat walked over to me and sat on the bench beside me. "Uh ok" I said. I placed my hands on the keys and started playing. She started in where I left "and do you think Im wasting my time, doing things I wanna do, but it hurts when you disapproves all along." She had an amazing voice. It was weird; from such a small girl she had an incredible voice. She sang the last verse hard and when we finished the song we sat in silence for a minute. "My parents are getting a divorce" the words came out of my mouth before I could even think. "My brothers an alcoholic" she said it like it was nothing. We sat in silence for another minute. "You wanna get some coffee?" I asked her. She smiled at me and giggled. Not in the flirtatious why. Just in a Cat way. I liked it actually. "Sure, will you buy me a cookie?" she looked so excited at the prospect. "As long as you give me a bite." I joked. "Deal." She said._

_*End of flashbacks _

*Present day (Beck's pov)

"How is she?" the nurse hesitated. "Well," she started. " Your friends went through a traumatic incident so when we tried to operate on her. Her body took I was a sign of aggression and went into cardiac arrest. Which as you can guess is not good, so we gave her a sensitive and-" I couldn't take it anymore, she was talking about Cat like she was a animal, like she didn't really matter.

"Please just tell us if she's ok." I begged. The nurse studied me for a minute. Hey eyes met mine and I realized she was trying to see how hurt I was. "Sure," she said after insuring that my pain was indeed real. "She is under medical sleep at the moment," I forced myself to listen to the rest of her sentence, the thought that Cat may be alive was something I didn't want to be wrong on.

"She has a ruptured lung that we have tried to repair, I think we have successfully but we can't be sure until she wakes up." She hesitated saying the next part. "Listen kids, if she wakes up and her body accepts the changes we have made she will be fine." The nurse smiled at us like this was some great news. "And if she doesn't?" Tori asked. "Then," the nurse sighed. "I would make sure all her loved ones are here." I thought I was prepared for those words when I really wasn't. I staggered back and André put his hand on my shoulder. It was a small thing but comforting.

"Can we see her?" I asked. The nurses looked uneasy, she probably couldn't let all of us go in. I looked at jade. Normally she would be the one getting the nurse to let us in but she wasn't. I was slightly worried about her. She hadn't talked sense we heard the code blue go on the pa. I looked at her face and my heart seemed to brake a little more. They were best friends Cat and Jade. And when Cat got hurt I didn't even call her, I was selfish I only though about my pain when poor Jade just went through a brake up and now her best friend is in the hospital.

"Jade." I said and motion to her to follow me while the others tried to get us in. we stood just out of hearing from the rest of the group. She didn't say anything and neither did I. we were great friends no matter what. "Come here." I said and raised my arms. She didn't even hesitate. I hugged her just to make sure we both were still alive. And within seconds of the hug she was shaking from crying. This wasn't like her normal crying. She was quieter but soon my shoulder was wet with tears.

I made small soothing sounds that didn't really help but still felt good to do. With a sudden pain I remembered the last time I held somebody who was crying was right before Cat passed out. That hurt me more then I could ever say and I hugged Jade tighter. After a few minutes she pulled away and looked at me. We were very close still with our noses slightly touching. I realized in that second that I could kiss her and bother our pains would be gone. Finally she said something. "Me and you were always great together. As friends, and were both in love with other people, so even though us being together would take away so much we don't want to feel, it's a bad idea, lets still be great beck as friends." Then she went silent again and I knew she wouldn't talk to anyone unless Cat was ok, but what she said stuck to me and I almost laughed. "Your right, and were gunna be the best exs ever cause were still friends." And with that I kissed her on the forehead and we went back to the group who were of coarse arguing with a new nurse.

"Just let us in." Robbie said. "She needs the rest" the nurse said. "She's not even conscious!" André yelled. "HEY." I screamed and got everyone's attention. "Please let us all in, please, we all love that girl like she was our own flesh in blood. She is the heart of or weird family. And now she may be dieing. And believe me if she does so does the rest of us. And now your telling me we cant even see her even though she may very well die any minute." I whipped my eyes as I realized I was crying.

The nurse looked hesitant but then said. "Ok, look she's heavily sedated and please don't try to wake her. And be warned she may look different then you remember." With that the nurse led us to Cat. She opened the door and we all piled in. It was a weird sensation to see her lying in a bed; her hands on her covers, lying on her back with her hair almost perfectly even on both sides. But it wasn't the fact that she looked normal even when she obviously was not. It was the fact that she was pale. Paler then anytime I had ever seen her. And her hair was still its vivid red but now it looked strange next to her pale skin.

"Ill give you a minute." The nurse said as she left.

The second the door shut we all bolted to Cat's side. Tori and me ran to her face and started to brush her hair away from her face. While Andre and Robbie grabbed bother her hands. Jade stood at the end of the bed not saying anything. We all talked for a while saying things like "She looks so pale." Or "Cat's a fighter she'll be ok." Finally the nurse came back and old us we had to give her a little bit of time and we could come back later in twos. We all filled out but Jade stayed where she was. "Jade?" Robbie asked. At the sound of her name Jade slowly came to life. She walks slowly over to where Cat lay. I watched as Jade pulled the blankets a little high so she wouldn't get cold, kiss her cheek and whisper something in Cat's ear. In all my life I knew nobody but jade and maybe Cat would ever know what she said. Then Jade walked away from Cat and joined the rest of the group. As she walked past me I could see the tears in her eyes. And just then I vowed to myself that I would do what ever I could to make sure this didn't happen to anybody else I knew. Not ever again.

We all went back and sat down where we were before. It was weird to be waiting again. But I knew I had to. After a few minutes we all dispersed. Jade went to find something to drink, and after a few minutes Tori went after her. André went to the bathroom, and Robbie fell asleep next to me. I really couldn't blame any of them. We have been waiting for hours. I was about to fall asleep myself when somebody taped me on the shoulder. I looked up to see Devon inches away from my face. "You better tell me right now that you didn't do this to my sister.

*Tori's pov

I knew it was a bad idea to follow Jade. We were broken up and I should just stay out of her way. Plus there was the fact that she was broken and I was insanely upset about Cat. After a few minutes I saw her leaning against a soda machine. She was facing away from me it didn't look like she was actually trying to actually get a drink, just stare out where it was supposed to come out, as if the shear force of her stare would make one come out.

"Hey." I said not sure what to say. She turned around to face me. Her eyes were blood shot. "The machines wont give me my soda." She said as if that was a hello. I walked over to where she stood.

"Did you put any money in?" I asked. She looked at me for a second thinking over what I just said. "You know what I don't care about the soda or the money or whatever else you came here to tell me." I let her scream at me all she wanted. I knew she needed it. "All I care about right now is that the fact my best friend is in a hospital bed, and how im so guilty over how im so upset about our brake up. Even though the time for being sad about our brake up is really not now. And I just cant not-" she stopped then because she was trembling to hard.

I know I really shouldn't but I hugged her. It felt really great to hug her again. She froze when I did, but after a minute she hugged back. And even if it was only for a minute I felt like I couldn't lose her. After we broke apart it was awkward. I started to say something about me having to go. But she rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand, and like that we walked back to join the others.

*Beck's pov (again)

I stood up fast. Forcing him to take a step away. "I wouldn't touch her." I promised. "And how can I trust you?" Devon asked. "Because," Robbie said. He had obviously woken up. "It was her ex boyfriend Will, Beck would never even think about hurting her." Devon though about what Robbie said. "Ok," he said slowly. "Then ill kill him." I smiled slightly but said "Get in line." Just then a doctor walked up to us and said. "You're the group for Cat right?" Devon answered first "That's us." He nodded my heart started to contract. "She's asking for all of you."

**You asked for a longer one now you got it. Have fun with this and please RandR at least three please and ill see you soon. ttyl**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello all, so im sorry I haven't updated lately but I wrote a long chapter so I hope you all will forgive me. Ok so I hope you like this chapter all warning apply and a special thanks to all who reviewed my last chapter honestly thanks guys this chapter is for all of you. And by the way im gunna pull a ****Joss Whedon**** so for all of you who get that reference have fun. **

(Cat's pov)

I felt like an anvil had just been dropped on me. Everything hurt, I felt like I was going through withdrawal again, but there was a slight upside, for the first time in about a year, I wasn't craving a fix. It was almost worth the physical pain that I was going through.

The second I woke up I needed to see my friends. It was the first though I had. The doctors were shocked that I was awake let alone talking. And they almost didn't let everybody come in but I begged. They told me there was to many people to come in but I didn't care, I needed them to come.

The second they opened the door, people bolted in. The first to get to me was Beck. As I knew it would, he ran to my side and grabbed me. He had tears in his eyes. I felt like I never wanted him to let me go. But he did to let the next person come by. The next was Devon, I was slightly surprised to see him but I didn't care. Then came Jade who hugged me so tightly that I couldn't breath. Then André who whispered my name a thousand times in my hug, then Tori who was crying. And last Robbie, who told me I wasn't aloud to get hurt again while he hugged me.

After everyone let me go, it was all I could do not to cry. All the people I cared most about where in the same room, all caring about me. I even forgot about all the pain I was in, about Will, I even forgot about how my brother was here but of coarse my parents weren't.

The doctor let the whole gang stay for a couple of hours even though technically I was supposed to be in recovery. But after a while everyone was forced out, I was only aloud to have one guest at a time. Both Devon and Back wanted to stay, and I could tell there was going to be a big matcho off so I told Devon to go tell our parents I was ok while Beck stayed with me. Devon agreed slightly grudgingly and left, but not before he gave Beck a warning look that translated into a _you better not touch my little sister. _Which made Beck take a couple steps away from me.

After Devon left Beck kneeled next to my bed. He grabbed my hands and kissed both of them. "You scared me so much." He said. I smiled slightly, he didn't know but he was one of the main reasons I decided to fight for myself. "Im sorry." I said. Then all of a sudden I couldn't contain myself. I started crying. Everything I was holing in just came out.

Beck got up from where he was kneeling. He sat next to me in the bed, and put his arms around me. It struck me as odd, the last time he had done this, it was right before my lung broke down. He let me cry my eyes out and just sat there.

Finally I pulled away. I looked him in the eyes, and there was so much I wanted to say. "Beck im so-" but I couldn't finish, another sob escaped me. "Don't," he said. "You didn't do anything wrong. I shook my head violently. "No," I mumbled. I took a deep breath. "Im so sorry I didn't tell you about Will, And about the drugs. How I didn't fight enough for my life, Im sorry I put you through hell. Im-" but the cut me off by kissing me. It was exactly what I needed at that moment. "There is nothing for you to apologize for." Beck said. Then he hugged me. And in that second I felt like I could fly again.

(Devon's pov)

I didn't want to leave Cat, I thought I would never want to leave her ever again. But I knew Beck wasn't going to hurt her. And if he ever did there would be hell to pay. I went downstairs to a small café were I bought a coffee that would insure me never sleeping again. Then I pulled out my phone and took a breath. I really didn't want to call my parents. They didn't care about me, and neglected Cat. All they cared about was how people saw them. So if our neighbors though they were bad parents they would do whatever it took to make them changer their minds, even if it meant forgetting you had two kids.

I dialed our home number and pressed the phone to my ear. It rang about three times until my father picked up the phone. "Devon." He said. I was used to this, no hi son anymore. just my name and sometimes if I was lucky I would get a is there something wrong?" "Dad." I said, then there was a short awkward silence. I was getting used to them. "Where are you?" he asked me. "At the hospital, where are you?" I answered him. "At home." Of coarse his answers where short and nonchalant. "Why?" I asked trying to keep my voice calm. "Because you left in a fit without giving us any real information." My dad sighed.

I wanted to scream at him, but I couldn't. Really all this was my fault. Well the fact that my parents turned into jerks was my fault. It was me who started to drink. But really our family had been screwed before that. My dad never stopped working. My mom didn't care about anything except her life, Cat was just Cat, and then there was me, the screw up.

I took a deep breath before answering my dad. "Cat was abused, she's in the hospital right now. The doctors say she will be fine. But she could have died dad. For hours we didn't know if you little girl was going to make it. I tried calling a million times, but you two were to conceded to even think of anyone but yourself." I could hear my dad start to get angry on the other end. "Now young man listen hear." He said, I knew what was next. He was going to tell me how ungrateful I was. And maybe it I hadn't tore this family apart they would be a better family. But I didn't care anymore. "Dad just listen Cat's at the hospital around the corner. She's in the victim ward and just ask the doctors, they'll show you. For once just do this for her. Please." Then I hung up; I couldn't listen to him anymore. But he knew where she was, and now neither of them could pretend this wasn't happening. So I went back to Cat.

(Cat's pov)

Devon came back, about twenty minutes later. Beck was still holding me when he got in.

One look from him and beck was three feet away from me already. I knew he was trying to hide it but Devin smirked, apparently he liked the fact that he had that over Beck.

"I called mom and dad." He said. Devon grabbed my hand. I was suddenly really happy that I had stopped crying a couple of minutes before he walked in. even though im sure he realized and didn't want to bring it up, in fear of me getting more upset. "Are they actually coming?" I asked.

This time I really didn't want to be upset again. "Ya they are." Devon said. So we waited for about thirty minutes and just when I thought they weren't the doctor walked into my room. "Ms. Cat, your parents are here to see you." Beck stood up kissed my forehead and said that he would be right in the hallway. Then they walked in. my heart skipped a beat when they did.

My mom ran towards me and flung her arms around me. I was actually impressed. She pulled off the grieving mother act so well I almost believed it myself. "Oh honey im so sorry." She whispered in my ear. After she pulled away my dad hugged me also. He patted my back in an attempt to be soothing. A failed attempt in my eyes.

I could vaguely remember when my parent's hugs meant they loved me but that was a long time ago.

The doctor filled them in as my mother cried and held my hand. After the doctor left there was an awkward silence until my dad said: "So honey how are you feeling?" I stared at him for a couple of seconds. Not believing what I had just heard. Had I almost died and he didn't care for hours, then he showed up and the first thing he asked how I was feeling?

Devon opened his mouth to yell at our dad but I beat him too it. "Well dad, I almost died today. Not that you would ever care. So I feel fine actually because today I realized I don't care if my parents don't care about me. I have amazing friends a fantastic boyfriends and the best brother ever. While you guys only play parents and forget about me the second nobody is looking. So don't you dare ask me how im feeling. Cause I don't care about you anymore." His face was shocked. "Honey I think you need some rest." My mom said in her usual oh she's over reacting voice.

"And for you mom." I said pilling spit in every word. "You can turn off the fake water works. Lets face facts the only reason your upset is because your mom of the year award was taken away." The look on both my parents faces were absolutely priceless.

After that both my parents tried to sell me on the whole 'im ungrateful' speech but I wasn't hearing it. In the end I told them to go home. Devon offered to stay with me. And because the doctors made them they left, but only after promising that they would be back tomorrow for the day and we were going to have a serious talk.

The second they left all of my friends pilled back in. I was shocked actually to see them. Still hear. We laughed for hours, and in that hospital bed I felt happier then I had ever been in years. Everything was perfect and I felt light as a feather.

Something was really going on with Tori and Jade but neither of them said anything. Beck was hugging me lovingly and both Robbie and André where fighting over some girl they both met. Devon left to go get some close for him and me for the night. It was weird seeing them all wrapped up in their own things yet being hear for me.

After hours of laughing I cold feel myself falling asleep in Beck's arms. Robbie asked me if they should leave and I told them not too. I wanted to fall asleep in my loves arms surrounded by my loving friends. And that's exactly what I did.

**See want that worth the wait? No? im really sorry for the late reply. I had a lot of writers block. Anyways SPOLER TO MAKE UP FOR IT. Someone is going to get really hurt. Any guesses who? And no not Will or Cat. Not yet at least. But I thought u guys may wont a brake from sad. Anyways please RandR and ill get back very shortly. **


	19. sorry but a little blocked

**Hi readers. Ok so this is something new. I need some help. I need to know if im making things too dark. So please just tell me if I should make one more chapter about good things and have it really sweet and develop characters. Or have the every promised very sad chapter were somebody gets hurt. Any other ideas would be appreciated. So ill let this poll site for three reviews. Then ill take that in mind and make a real chapter hopefully in the same day. Thanks guys and ill hopefully make a real chapter really soon. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello to that all of you. So im sorry that I haven't updated lately. I really couldn't think of anything. And I wont tell you what this chapter us gunna be. But just saying all warnings apply. And as always I do not own anything. Oh and thanks so much for all your help. And im trying something new here so bare with me. **

(Beck's pov)

Cat fell asleep in my arms. I loved the thought of how much she trusted me, that she'd let me stay with her at her most vulnerable. Everybody stayed for a while after that. But one by one they all left. Until finally it was just me Cat and André. Him and me talked like we always did and eventually we just ended up looking at the sleeping girl in my arms.

"You think she's gunna be ok?" I asked him. "What little red? 'Coarse she is. She may not look it, but she's really strong." Andre answered. I nodded. Truthfully I knew she was going to be fine. But there was a piece of me that couldn't shake the feeling that something in her changed. That she was slightly broken.

When Devon came back twenty minutes later, he told us both to go. I slowly laid Cat on the bed and kissed her forehead. André and me left together and I drove him home. When he got out of the car he looked me in the eyes and told me something that stuck to me. I drove away and went home his words replaying in my head. _'Don't do anything stupid man, I know you, you will die for her. But its not worth getting hurt now. Don't go after Will. I mean it Beck.'_

(Devon's pov)

Cat was asleep when I got there. She looked so happy sleeping, almost like the sister I knew she was. Before all of this. I told Beck and André to go home. She was my responsibility now. I laid the clothes I got for her on the table next to her. There was a large chair next to her bed. I sat and got comfy, ready to sleep after a terribly long day. Just as I fell asleep Cat moved. I didn't have enough strength to say anything, but in knew she was smiling at me.

***TWO WEEKS LATER ***

(Cat's pov)

It was finally my first day back. It had been two very long weeks at the hospital, then therapy (My mothers orders) but now I was finally going back to school. I was so excited, and scared. It was the first time I was going to see Will again. We had reported him to the police, but we technically didn't have any evidence. But lucky for me a lawyer picked up my case. We had a court date in a week, and if we won Will was going to jail. According to my lawyer if he lost he would be in jail for 15 years minimum.

I shock my head. I didn't want to think about my court date right now. All I wanted to do was go to school. The past two weeks had been very strange. I was almost never alone. Either with my family or friends. Beck and I were together I was with Jade. It was hard to go the bathroom without her coming with me. But I didn't mind, it meant that Jade and me were closer then ever.

My parents were different also. They still had screaming matches with Devon and themselves. But they made an effort to have dinner with me every night. And honestly I loved that. It was like world war 3 until dinner, then for one hour each day, my parents seemed to actually care about me. It wasn't great but it was much better.

I pulled the brush once more through my hair and ran downstairs. As usual Jade was already downstairs. Years ago I had given her a key to my house so she could water my plants, now she used it whenever she wanted, and I didn't have the heart to ask for it back, plus I liked her surprise visits.

"Hey shorty." She said as she saw me coming downstairs. I rolled my eyes at that comment. "Hey jade, don't call me shorty im not that short!" I said defensively. She laughed. "I brought you a muffin." "Yum muffin!" I said running to her. My bad mood evaporated in un instant.

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Its open." I said. Then to my surprise in walked everybody. Tori, André, Robbie, and Beck. "Ready to go?" asked Tori. "Yeps." I said. And walked out the door. We all piled into Beck's truck, and went to school. He parked in front of the school and I suddenly wouldn't breath. "You ok?" Beck asked. "Just nervous." I said. He took my hand. "Don't be, its gunna be ok." I smiled and kissed him.

"You guys wanna let us out of the car if your gunna do that?" asked Robbie from the backseat. I had forgotten they were there. "sorry" I said. And we all went into school.

The day went well. People all seemed to know what happened to me minus the drug things. And nobody asked. I saw will once. But people surrounded me. So he didn't come over to me. But still he looked murderous. He stared at me with the look that meant that I should look away. But I just stared into his eyes. And eventually he left. It was weird, I thought that I would be in pain seeing him, but I wasn't. There was no love left in me towards him to be in pain.

At the end of the day we all went back to my house. It was great, we all did homework, Tori and Jade still weren't together. But they way they were looking at each other; I knew they were going to get back together. They were obviously still in love with each other. Andre walked forever about this new girl he had started dating. Robbie talked about Trina obviously still into her. And beck held me in his arms. Eventually everybody left and I got ready for dinner, in a better mood then I had been for a long time.

(Beck's pov)

I left right before the guys I had to talk to my mom. As I went down my shortcut in an alleyway something hit my back. I stumbled forward. I turned and saw Will standing in front of me. He had something in his hands that he had hit me with, I looked closer at it and realized what it was. A gun. "Will calm dow-" I started to say. "I warned you to stay away from my girlfriend." He said then raised the gun.

(Third person)

Will raised the gun, it was eye level to Beck. Just as Will was about to pull the trigger another person came from the shadows. "Stop both of you." The man said. He was about the same age as both boys. "Get out of here, this is between me and Beck." Will said. "Put down the gun." The man said. "bro get out of here." Beck said to the man. But the man didn't move, he just stepped in front of beck. "MOVE" Will shouted, he pulled the trigger.

The gun went off and knocked will off his feet. Will seeing who he had accidentally shot ran away. Leave beck to catch the shot man mid fall. He was too heavy for beck so he laid him on the ground. "No no, don't worry man im going to get help." Beck said. The mans dark brown eyes looked tiredly towards him. "Don't its to late, take care of her Beck."

And with that the life left his eyes. Before Beck's eyes. Devon valentine took his last breath.

**Dun dun dun. Ok there you guys go, so please tell me what you think. Im sorry I had to kill somebody. Ttyl, and please randr **


End file.
